Snake Charmer
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yugi has drown himself in his depression, but his mind is lingering on the thoughts of a serpent queen.
1. Depression

Snake Charmer  
  
Anthy: Weeeeee!!  
  
Anshi: I feel some teen angst coming on.  
  
Anthy: Shut up.   
  
Anshi: *rolls eyes*  
  
Anthy: I don't own Yugioh.   
  
Anshi: Trust me, if she did, Anzu, Mai, and Isis would all have been shot a long time ago.   
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Snake Charmer  
  
Depression  
  
Somewhere deep inside these bones  
  
An emptiness began to grow  
  
There's something out there  
  
Far from my home  
  
A longing that I've never known  
  
Yugi stared at the gray clouds in the autumn sky from his desk at school. Yami occasionally glanced over at him, a faint shade of fear and concern in his red eyes. Yugi never talked anymore unless he had to. For some unknown reason, had built walls around his heart and locks on the door to his soul room and gradually drifted away from everyone, including Yami.   
  
Yugi had been keeping a diary to himself for about five months, but the world would never know about it. It was always up to date with his thoughts and feelings and dead hopes and thriving depression. No one knew about the scars, no one knew about the tattoo, an inverted pentagram with an Ankh through the center. It was in the center of his back, between his shoulder blades.   
  
No one had to know.   
  
(Am I longing for someone? Can someone save me?)  
  
Yugi continued to stare at the clouds, which had now partially opened up and let sunlight glare down like eyes of heaven.   
  
(Why is the sunlight the only thing that is warm?)  
  
Alone, Yugi sat against the building at lunch, looking around for people he knew. But there were none. They had all left. He glanced at the scars on his wrist.   
  
No one needed to know.   
  
He saw people massing on one side of the school, shouting and laughing and cheering. Yugi got up and slowly walked over to them. There was a fight...  
  
A big one...  
  
(A/N: At the middle school I went to, if there was a fight, people would move like a wave over towards it and then there was a wall of them.)   
  
Yugi pushed his way through the horde of people to the center and gasped in fear and humility.   
  
There was a girl, as tall and as thin as Seto and wearing a guy's uniform. The jacket was torn open and practically ripped to shreds, and her white tank top underneath was stained with blood. Her jeans had blood on them, and it took three guys to hold her back. Yami was the one dealing the blows.   
  
But the girl was not going to take this for too long. Her legs, armed with her heavy goth boots, lashed out at Yami, both of them catching him in the stomach. He flew back, into the wall of people. Yami wiped the blood from his mouth and jumped at her again.  
  
Yugi couldn't watch anymore.   
  
He saw the girl again as he was walking home.   
  
She had a bandage over one of her eyes, and her right arm was all bandaged up. It wasn't in a cast, but it was covered in bandages. And to top it all off, there was a band-aide over a cut on her cheek. Her white hair with blue tips was pulled back in a ponytail and her one visible glaring amber eye took no notice of him and she walked on by.  
  
(She seems so...sad...)   
  
Yugi came home and found his counterpart sitting at the table. He seemed to be no better off than the girl he was fighting. His right arm was in a cast and there was a band-aide over his nose.   
  
"What happened to you?" Yugi asked innocently.  
  
"It got into a fight with some whore."  
  
There was a spark of anger inside Yugi, and he wouldn't hold it back.  
  
"You had three guys hold her down while you too cheap shots. She lashed back. You try to play innocent when you know nothing of the sort." Yugi said quietly.  
  
"Yugi...is something wrong?"  
  
Yugi didn't answer. He just dropped his books and ran outside.   
  
@@@  
  
Anthy: Mew.  
  
Anshi: Review! 


	2. Obsession

Snake Charmer  
  
Anshi: well...this is interesting.  
  
Anthy: Um...yeah...  
  
Anshi: I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb  
  
Anthy: I'm not the dumb one.  
  
Bastet: You're no fun.  
  
Anshi: Shut up!  
  
Bastet: Make me!  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Snake Charmer  
  
Obsession  
  
How come I must know  
  
Where obsession needs to go?  
  
How come I must know  
  
Where the passion hides its feelings?  
  
Yugi had to get away from Yami. His emotions were spiraling out of control and sending him into a tailspin of even more depression. He had to get away, as far away as possible. Yami seemed to be insisting on living in the past. Battle City was over.   
  
"How come I must know  
  
Where obsession needs to go?  
  
How come I must know  
  
The direction of relieving?"  
  
Yugi stopped and looked around. There was the girl Yami had fought with. She was standing on the corner with a very large snake slithering up her uninjured arm. She was singing.   
  
Yugi walked up to her and she turned to meet him. And she was twice his height.  
  
"Um...hi...I'm Yugi Muto...I'm sorry about earlier today..." He said, blushing slightly and looking at his feet.   
  
"No need." She said coldly and began to walk away.   
  
//It wouldn't have mattered if he killed her...is that it?// Yugi thought.  
  
The girl hovered in Yugi's head for the rest of the day. It was either her cold demeanor, or her "I-don't-care-if-I-die" attitude. She wouldn't leave his thoughts, but Yugi knew for sure that he wasn't in love with her.   
  
He didn't talk to Yami that night. In fact, no one talked. And the girl with the snake plagued his mind from the moment his head hit the pillow and into his dreams.   
  
Yami, on the other hand, was worse off. He woke in the middle of the night with the feeling of something crushing his chest. His eyes widened as he realized that there was a snake curled around his chest, as if threatening to shatter his bones and kill him.   
  
//You fool...do you know who I am?// Yami thought.  
  
The snake tightened its coils once, as if to give a warning. A dry, choking sound escaped Yami's lips before the serpent vanished into darkness.  
  
//A spirit messenger? Who is that girl?//  
  
Yugi was dreaming. He stood in a field that was burned and charred black. There was a white cobra staring at him. Its hood was as wide as his hair, and its amber colored eyes were level with Yugi's purple orbs. It had a blue line streaming down its back and Yugi felt no fear.   
  
//Is this a dream?//  
  
The snake gave no answer, and Yugi followed it as it slithered away. He followed it into a shrine, where nothing called to him but the sound of pain and anguish. But he entered anyways.  
  
Yugi woke up screaming.   
  
@@@  
  
Anshi: Lalalalalala  
  
Bastet: Lalalalala  
  
Anthy: Wow...  
  
Anshi: Review! 


	3. Reflection

Snake Charmer 

Anthy: People luv me!

Anshi: --

Bastet: are we ever gonna find out the chick's name?

Anshi: We know she has a spirit messenger that's a snake.

Bastet: Mew.

Anthy: Wow.

* * *

Snake Charmer

**Reflection**

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

Yami was awake the rest of the night. The fear of the spirit messenger was too great. Instead of falling back to sleep, he walked downstairs and flicked on the TV. There was a field of static on every channel but there was no buzzing sound. Yami was about to turn it off and go to bed but something stopped him.

Glaring at him from the TV were two amber colored snake-eyes. Yami froze and looked at them for a moment. And he heard a voice inside his head.

"How come I must know

Where obsession needs to go?

How come I must know

The direction of relieving?"

Then Yami heard his hikari screaming. As fast as his legs could carry him and his broken arm, he ran upstairs. Yugi's screams had stopped, and now he was standing at the window, blankly staring out at the quiet city. Or maybe he was staring at his reflection in the glass.

"Yugi?" Yami asked.

But Yugi was gone. His body was there but his mind seemed to be somewhere else. Yami turned his hikari around and stared into his blank and empty eyes, where he was swallowed up by the darkness.

Yami fell to the floor, eyes wide. He felt cold, like the room had become a prison of ice. Yugi's empty and dead stare pierced into his mind.

Yami sank into the darkness, and didn't try to climb out.

222222

Anthy: This is short.

Anshi: More to come!


End file.
